thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Palace
The Palace is one of the central settings for The Arcana, with many minor locations inside. The Palace is set high above the city of Vesuvia, and requires a long, exhausting trek to reach. The Palace is secured by patrolling guards, a moat, and an iron gate that blocks the bridge to the Palace's main entrance. Locations Library The library is guarded by a series of complicated locks on the door, and it has been out of use for a while until the Apprentice is granted entry to investigate. The library itself is full of books and has a large window with a view of the garden, and the tree that Asra liked to lounge under. Julian's desk has been searched as a part of the investigation for clues, but the Apprentice is still asked to search it again in case they missed something. During the search, apprentice can either find Julian's letter to his sister, or scribbles of red beetles. The library is visited in many routes, but Julian's route reveals that there are at least two hidden passages in the library - a portal made by Asra that leads to the garden, and a passageway to the dungeons that Julian worked in. Garden The Garden has at least two secret passages - one that leads from the library to the garden and one that leads from the garden to the abandoned wing. It also has a hidden door that leads outside the palace - this is the same door that Julian escaped from after he was accused of killing Count Lucio. Portia's Cottage Portia's cottage is on the palace grounds, but far enough away that no guards come near it. She lives there with her cat Pepi. The Maze The Abandoned Wing The abandoned wing used to be Lucio's wing, and the walls of the hallway are lined with portraits of him where his eyes are all missing. The wing is rumored to be haunted by the palace servants. The Apprentice can visit the wing several times, during which Lucio talks to them. The master bedroom of this wing is getting revamped by Nadia once the routes start, which seems to annoy Lucio, although he doesn't seem to be powerful enough to do much about it. Guest Room This is where the Apprentice stays when invited by Nadia to the Palace. Haunted Guest Room According to Portia, this is one of the other parts of the palace besides The Abandoned Wing that were reported to be haunted. It is on the other side of the Palace, far from the Guest Room and the Abandoned Wing. It was once inhabited by Aedile Velos who was investigating the claims of it being haunted. Dining Room Bathing Chamber Parlor Veranda Dungeons Trivia * There are multiple hidden passages in the Palace, some of which not even Portia has discovered yet. There are also portals that lead to different parts of the palace - like the one that leads from the library to the garden. Gallery Palace - Night.png Palace - Day.png Palace Hallway - Lights.png Palace hallway party.png Dining Room - Bright.png Dining Room - Dark.png Guest Room Night.png Guest Room - Day.png Library.png Julian desk.png Nadia Bedroom - Day.png Nadia Bedroom - Sunset.png Salon - Day.png Salon - Ëvening.png Bathing Chamber.png Palace bath party.png Nadia's tower.png Nadia's tower night.png Palace ballroom.png Palace ballroom party.png Palace misc party.png Palace Hallway - Dark.png Lucio's Room - Destroyed.png Lucio's Room - Fixed.png Lucio's dining room.png Dungeon passages.png Dungeon elevator.png Palace torture dungeon.png Palace torture dungeon pit.png Palace dungeon office.png Garden Entrance - Day.png Garden Entrance - Night.png Palace garden entrance party.png Garden.png Garden party.png Garden Fountain - Day.png Garden Fountain - Sunset.png Garden Fountain - Night.png Palace garden party.png Portia's Cabin - Day.png Portia's Cabin - Night.png Palace garden cottage int.png Nadia room concept.png Dungeon concept map.jpg Hellevator concept.jpg Category:Setting